Le séminaire des capitaines
by Soul004
Summary: Ils sont tous là. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei, qui doivent assister, sur Terre, à un séminaire sur "le management". Certains y vont contraints et forcés, comme Kenpachi et Byakuya. Quelques uns s'en réjouissent, comme de possibles vacances, tels Rangiku et Renji. La plupart... s'en fichent, comme Kyôraku. Mais, nul ne doit connaître l'identité secrète des Shinigamis,


Cette fic est une très légère parodie. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à y trouver un chef-d'oeuvre du genre. Mais, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire, et surtout, à imaginer les personnages dans cette situation, ainsi que de confronter un membre de la "vie réelle" à leurs existences ! Vous verrez mieux ce que je veux dire dans le second chapitre.

* * *

Ils sont tous là. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei, qui doivent assister, sur Terre, à un séminaire sur "le management". Certains y vont contraints et forcés, comme Kenpachi et Byakuya. Quelques uns s'en réjouissent, comme de possibles vacances, tels Rangiku et Renji. La plupart... s'en fichent, comme Kyôraku. Mais, nul ne doit connaître l'identité secrète des Shinigamis, et le maître de stage ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Option d'écriture : en _italique_, les pensées des personnages.

* * *

**Le Séminaire des capitaines**

Trois nuits et deux journées pour accroître l'efficacité du management dans les divisions et retrouver la discipline d'avant-guerre.

* * *

**Étape 1 : L'arrivée**

Démotivation, retard dans les rapports, dossiers qui traînent, frictions avec la population locale, rixes entre divisions, relâchement général de la discipline : le capitaine-général Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamato s'avoue déconcerté par l'état des troupes, tel que le lui rapporte son fidèle vice-capitaine, Chôjirô Sasakibe.

Ce dernier ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Son calme légendaire, l'expérience d'une vie entière, ne suffisent plus : il est dépassé.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver contre les Arrancars, c'est ainsi dans toutes les divisions. L'hôpital ne désemplit pas, les plaintes s'amoncellent sur les bureaux, les cellules des prisons sont pleines, les capitaines et vice-capitaines ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Entre l'excitation de la bataille et le danger retombé, le calme qui règne maintenant au Seireitei met à rude épreuve les nerfs des officiers et soldats. Quel que soit leur rang, ils ont perdu leur repères. La trahison de trois capitaines, la victoire obtenue grâce à l'aide d'un Shinigami intérimaire, adolescent humain de surcroît, et de l'homme qui lui a appris à combattre en moins de dix jours, l'ancien capitaine du Gotei exilé sur Terre, ont terrassé la confiance de chacun : à quoi servent-ils vraiment ?

L'ex-capitaine de la douzième division, d'ailleurs, est venu cueillir ses lauriers. En visite, il écoute, pratiquement oublié par les deux officiers supérieurs de l'armée royale des Shinigamis, les problèmes auxquels ils font face.  
« _Vengeance, douce vengeance_ », lui crie son esprit farceur et perfide.

« Vous ne trouverez rien qui convienne à la Soul Society pour recadrer vos lascars, déclare-t-il avec assurance, en tenant son éternel éventail devant sa bouche pour masquer son sourire rusé. Rien que vous n'ayez déjà essayé, en tout cas ».

Avec son bob rayé, au rebord suffisamment large pour recouvrir son regard d'une ombre profitable, et sa veste aux manches trop courtes, idéale pour un scientifique, Kisuke Urahara n'a plus rien d'un capitaine du Gotei.

« J'ai justement l'adresse d'une société se proposant d'assister les cadres dirigeants d'une entreprise dans leur mission de management. Je pense que cela conviendrait tout à fait pour résoudre les problèmes de démotivation que vous rencontrez. »

Regard dubitatifs et gestes de dénégation répondent à son offre.

« Voici les coordonnées de la société en question, dit-il, en présentant la carte de son magasin au dos de laquelle il a griffonné l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'entreprise. Réfléchissez et appelez-moi pour organiser les détails : vous aurez besoin de gigais ».

Réjoui d'avance par la perspective affriolante des comptes-rendus qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir ensuite, il quitte sans regret le monde de la Soul Society.

Quelques jours plus tard, une énième bourde dans la onzième division est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : capitaines et vice-capitaines participeront tous, sans exception, à un séminaire de formation au management sur Terre !

_Deux mois plus tard_...

En rase campagne, dans le clair-obscur d'une soirée printanière, deux portes traditionnelles japonaises coulissent sur des rails de bois inexistants et s'ouvrent sur une étrange procession. Précédés d'autant de papillons de l'enfer, des Shinigamis, capitaines et vice-capitaines des treize armées de la cour, franchissent, les uns après les autres, le seuil du senkaimon.  
Kisuke Urahara est là qui les attend avec leurs gigais, habillés des vêtements plus ou moins sobres qu'il a eu le bon goût de leur procurer. Après les quelques explications nécessaires à l'utilisation de ces corps artificiels, qui leur permettront d'agir sur le plan d'existence des humains, il leur indique le chemin de l'établissement où ils passeront les deux prochains jours.

Izuru Kira s'est habitué facilement à son enveloppe corporelle. Bientôt, il précède le groupe et s'avance vers la porte d'entrée du corps principal d'un manoir, réaménagé en résidence hôtelière. Il allonge le bras pour pousser le battant, lorsque, sous ses yeux stupéfaits, celui-ci s'écarte tout seul dans un chuintement doucereux !  
Imaginant le pire, Izuru bondit en arrière. Dans la manœuvre, il heurte Shûhei Hisagi qui se trouve à quelques pas derrière lui, et lui tombe dans les bras. Ce dernier, les sens en alerte, essaie de repérer celui qui a ouvert la porte sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.  
Personne ! Il ne voit personne ! Il a beau étendre son reiatsu, il ne perçoit aucun Hollow non plus.  
Un murmure parcourt les rangs de l'assistance rassemblée derrière eux. La porte se referme aussi mystérieusement qu'elle s'est ouverte. Les têtes se tournent les unes vers les autres, affichant un air perplexe et intrigué.  
Courageux, l'un d'eux s'avance d'un pas précautionneux. Le pied sur le paillasson, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Aux aguets, l'homme franchit prudemment le seuil, regarde à droite et à gauche d'un œil soupçonneux, et pénètre dans la pièce, sain et sauf.

Il se retourne vers ses compagnons et leur fait signe d'entrer.

Tout ceci se passe en présence d'un jeune homme, debout derrière un immense comptoir qui tient lieu de bureau d'accueil. Il est d'assez bonne figure, cheveux bruns coupés courts et veston sombre tranchant sur une chemise claire à col d'officier. Un instant interdit, il observe sans rien dire le bel homme à la magnifique chevelure blanche, élégamment vêtu d'un cardigan de couleur kaki, qui vient d'entrer et qui se retourne vers ses compagnons pour leur faire signe d'approcher. Ses cheveux sont si longs qu'ils lui balaient les reins. L'employé se reprend. Sur sa poitrine, est épinglé un badge à son nom, indiquant sa fonction : Alphonse, réception. Affichant un sourire de circonstance, il s'empresse d'accueillir ces étranges clients au comportement, d'emblée, peu banal.

« Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, salue-t-il, et bienvenue au manoir de l'étang vert. Puis-je connaître le nom de votre société ? »

L'assemblée qui se regroupe devant lui est assez exceptionnelle. Elle a tout de l'extravagance d'une troupe de théâtre, et non pas du rigorisme qu'on pourrait attendre de l'équipe dirigeante d'une entreprise. Tout emprunt de bonne grâce professionnelle, le réceptionniste tente de paraître imperturbable lorsque s'avance le premier de ces visiteurs, Jûshirô Ukitake.

« Nous appartenons à La Soul Society, Alphonse », répond ce dernier avec son plus grand et plus doux sourire.

Ledit Alphonse succombe instantanément à l'atmosphère charismatique qui l'entoure soudain, puis récupère une seconde fois ses esprits. Quelques tapotements de clavier plus tard, il tend une clé à chacun de ses clients, à l'appel de leur nom.

« Monsieur Byakuya Kuchiki, chambre 101 », commence-t-il. Un temps d'attente, puis : « Monsieur Kuchiki est-il là ? » répète-t-il, en parcourant du regard le groupe, car personne ne s'est présenté.  
Tout le monde se tourne alors vers un individu silencieux, qui garde les yeux fermés, parfaitement indifférent à ce qui l'entoure, en apparence tout du moins. On ne le remarquerait pas si ce n'était la beauté romantique de son physique, ajoutée à la tension impressionnante qui émane de lui.

« Je vais prendre sa clé, déclare alors l'homme à sa droite, et qui possède les plus étranges sourcils qu'Alphonse ait jamais vus.  
— Parfait. Et vous êtes monsieur ?  
— Abarai. Renji Abarai.  
— Tenez, voici également votre clé, monsieur Abarai ».

Enchanté que tout se passe si bien jusqu'ici, Alphonse poursuit sa distribution sans incident remarquable, jusqu'à l'appel de : « Mademoiselle Yachiru Kusajishi, chambre 107 ».

« Je suis là ! », déclare une voix fluette et enfantine.  
Alphonse sursaute presque lorsque jaillit, de derrière l'épaule d'un formidable colosse au visage anguleux et couturé de vilaines cicatrices, une petite fille à la courte chevelure rose qui agite joyeusement son bras pour lui faire signe.  
« Euh... Nous ne savions pas que l'un d'entre vous allait venir avec sa fille. Voyons, elle est bien jeune : peut-être souhaitez-vous partager la même chambre qu'elle, monsieur Kusajishi ?  
— Hi ! Hi ! Ken-chan, il t'appelle Kusajishi, se marre la gamine.  
— Oh ! Excusez-moi, monsieur, ce n'est donc pas votre nom ?  
— Je me nomme Kenpachi Zaraki. Et oui, nous partagerons la même chambre. »  
Kenpachi arbore un air sérieux qui assombrit sa mine encore plus que d'habitude, alors qu'il s'efforce de châtier son langage. Le dernier sermon du sôtaichô a été le plus mémorable de tous, et il ne tient pas à se frotter de si tôt à de nouvelles remontrances à cause d'un malencontreux impair.  
« Bien. Mais... C'est bien votre fille, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Zaraki ? murmure Alphonse, d'une voix hésitante, de plus en plus décontenancé.  
— Mais non ! Je suis pas sa fille, je suis sa vice-mmf ! »  
Sous les yeux affolés d'Alphonse, Kenpachi plaque sa large main sur la bouche de Yachiru, avant qu'elle ne dévoile un aspect sensé être tenu secret de leur réelle identité. Puis, il fixe le jeune homme sans rien dire, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Alphonse fait appel, de nouveau, à toute son expertise commerciale pour ne pas s'impliquer outre-mesure dans ce qui semble être une vie privée des plus complexes. S'appuyant sur une routine réconfortante, il continue, sans coup férir : « Mademoiselle Rangiku Matsumoto, chambre 109 ».

Il voit s'avancer une femme à la luxuriante chevelure auburn, dont les mèches cascadent librement sur ses épaules et encadrent un visage féminin aux traits finement dessinés, aux lèvres charnues et aux grands yeux bleus clairs. Son cœur rate un battement, et il lui tend sa clé d'une main presque tremblante. Son regard erre inconsciemment vers la poitrine opulente de la demoiselle, dont les rondeurs et la fermeté sont difficilement cachées par le corsage à lacets d'une robe blanche, à l'encolure échancrée. Il déglutit, en remarquant la tension que semblent subir les liens retenant l'avantageuse poitrine.  
« Merci, Alphonse », le remercie-t-elle, d'une voix aux chaudes tonalités.  
Il relève les yeux vers son visage et fond sous le sourire ravageur qui illumine ses iris topaze. Il ne doit son salut qu'au bruit d'un raclement de gorge, impatient et contrarié :  
« Hum ! ».  
C'est ainsi que l'attention d'Alphonse est attirée par le tout jeune homme qui se tient à côté de la sensualité faite femme, et qui lui arrive à la hauteur de la taille. Ses cheveux sont blancs comme la neige, ses yeux sont verts comme les fonds marins de la mer de corail, et il affiche un air glacial, que le froncement expressif de ses sourcils souligne de mécontentement.  
« Votre... fils, peut-être ? », s'enquiert-il alors, la mine sombre, ayant une nouvelle fois l'impression de pénétrer dans un territoire exotique, et ne pouvant pas contrôler le pincement au cœur qu'il ressent.  
Rangiku Matsumoto se penche vers l'enfant, avec un air à la fois affectueux et insolent :  
« Je me demande parfois si l'inverse n'est pas plus exact, répond-elle, facétieusement, laissant planer doute et confusion.  
— Matsumotooo ! », rouspète le concerné d'une voix grave, de façon surprenante, du moins pour Alphonse.  
Le réceptionniste décide alors de passer outre la singularité de leurs rapports et se raccroche à une vision saine de l'univers :  
« Vous voudrez sans doute partager, vous aussi, la même chambre », suppose-t-il.  
« _Quelle entreprise conciliante ! C'est la première fois que je vois les enfants accompagner leurs parents à un séminaire ! _», remarque-t-il, pour lui-même. Il est brutalement interrompu dans ses pensées par une dénégation véhémente, tenant presque du rugissement :  
« Certainement pas ! », gronde le garçon, dans une intonation vexée qui n'échappe pas à Alphonse.  
Ce dernier arbore alors un air indulgent et déclare diplomatiquement :  
« Je comprends, un grand garçon comme vous a besoin d'indépendance ».  
Tout en hochant la tête comme s'il avait tout compris, ainsi que le font les adultes envers les enfants sans voir vraiment ce qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux, il consulte son écran et continue, persistant dans un point de vue qu'il ne sait pas erroné :  
« Je vais tout de même vous attribuer des chambres communicantes, si c'est possible. Voyons... Voilà, la 207 et la 209 sont libres. Vous avez de la chance ! ».  
Avec son plus grand sourire, il tend deux nouvelles clés à Rangiku qui, charmée du quiproquo, s'en empare avec empressement en échange de la celle de la 109.  
« Nous allons être côte à côte, Tôshirô. N'est-ce pas rassurant ? dit-elle d'un ton taquin.  
— Il me faut votre nom pour l'enregistrement, jeune homme », demande alors Alphonse, très professionnel.  
Tôshirô, interloqué, offusqué, complètement dépassé par le malentendu dont il est le jouet et qu'il est trop tard pour rattraper, par la faute de sa vice-capitaine, grogne, en détournant la tête :  
« Tôshirô Hitsugaya. »  
« _Quelle tristesse que ces couples divorcés »_, pense alors Alphonse, notant la différence du nom de famille, alors que son cœur s'en trouve inexplicablement soulagé.

Il distribue le reste des chambres sans rencontrer d'autre problème, et il a retrouvé toute sa sérénité lorsqu'il informe, d'une manière automatique, provoquée par une longue habitude :  
« Le premier chiffre de votre chambre indique votre étage. L'ascenseur se trouve à droite, après l'accueil ».  
_L'ascenseur ?  
_Dans un bel ensemble, la fine fleur des Shinigamis se tourne vers Renji, comptant sur son expérience terrestre pour éclaircir le mystère. Ce dernier secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Sa mine perdue n'échappe pas à Alphonse.  
« Vous préférez peut-être l'escalier ? », demande celui-ci, haussant les épaules à cette nouvelle étrangeté, en désignant une porte à gauche de la réception.  
Tous hochent la tête, soulagés de se retrouver en terrain familier.

« Permettez-moi, alors, de faire porter vos bagages dans vos chambres ».  
_Quels bagages ?  
_Devant l'air stupéfié qu'ont pris tous les participants du séminaire "Soul Society", Alphonse réalise qu'il n'y a aucun sac, aucune valise, à leurs pieds.  
« Vous... les avez laissés dans vos voitures, peut-être ? suppose-t-il.  
— Nous sommes venus à pied, répond le naïf Jûshirô.  
— À pied ?  
— Il veut dire, à pied depuis la station d'autocar », enchaîne Renji, pour essayer de réparer la bourde.  
— Ah... ». Alphonse n'en est plus à une bizarrerie près et revient à ses moutons : « Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, l'hôtel fournit quelques échantillons de produits de toilette, et vous pouvez vous procurer le nécessaire de nuit à la boutique, si vous le désirez. Nous le mettrons sur le compte de votre société.  
— Surtout pas ! Yama-ji nous le fera payer au centuple, s'exclame un homme aux cheveux bruns, délicieusement bouclés et attachés en une queue de cheval basse par une barrette aux motifs ridiculement féminins. Maudit Kisuke, il nous a bien eus », maugrée-t-il dans sa barbe.  
Alors qu'Alphonse, cette fois-ci, ne peut plus s'empêcher d'afficher son étonnement et sa perplexité face à la réaction vive de celui qu'il a remarqué plus tôt, car il porte une écharpe de satin à l'extravagante couleur rose, et qu'il identifie comme étant monsieur Shunsui Kyôraku, ce dernier continue, prenant un air définitivement menaçant, en se penchant par dessus le comptoir :  
« Gardez-vous de nous compter des frais supplémentaires, jeune homme, compris ?  
— B-Bien, comme il vous plaira », rassure Alphonse, hâtivement, en se reculant non moins vivement.

Loin de se douter que ses clients quitteront leur enveloppe corporelle la nuit venue et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de tenue de rechange, Alphonse les regarde se diriger vers les escaliers, de plus en plus intrigué.

_Entre le premier et le second étage_

Dans la cage d'escalier, Shûhei se détend à la perspective des deux journées à venir. Loin des responsabilités qui le submergent depuis la défection de son capitaine, loin des multiples problèmes que sa division rencontre, il va pouvoir reprendre son souffle. D'autant plus qu'il songe, depuis un moment, à rendre ses nuits profitables.  
Après avoir vérifié sa clé, il grimpe rapidement quelques marches pour se porter à la hauteur d'Izuru.  
« J'ai la chambre 203, Izuru », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, ponctuant l'expression de son prénom d'une intonation suggestive, un brin sensuelle.  
Izuru rougit violemment et hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

_Dans le couloir du premier étage_

Renji chemine le long du couloir en compagnie de son capitaine. La mauvaise humeur de ce dernier est tangible. Renji se demande comment il fait pour que son reiatsu transparaisse aussi aisément au travers du gigai. Il est clair que le seigneur Kuchiki n'éprouve aucun enthousiasme à l'idée de devoir suivre les leçons d'un humain pour apprendre à mieux diriger les soldats de sa compagnie ! Mais ce n'est pas Renji qui s'en plaindra, car ainsi, il ne se verra pas obligé, lui non plus, à une assiduité scolaire éloignée de ces habitudes. Chemin faisant, ils arrivent à la porte 101.

« Voilà votre chambre, taichô », déclare Renji, satisfait, après avoir vérifié le numéro placardé à la porte.  
Puis, ayant tourné la clé dans la serrure et entrouvert le battant, il se prépare à rejoindre son propre logement.  
« Renji, que fais-tu ? le retient son capitaine.  
— Euh...  
— Le capitaine-général ne m'a pas autorisé à amener mon valet de pied. Tu seras donc mon ordonnance pour la durée de notre séjour.  
— Mais enfin, taichô...  
— Prépare-moi mon bain. Contrôle avec vigilance la température de l'eau : je n'aime pas qu'elle soit tiède, mais je déteste avoir trop chaud. Puis, tu vérifieras l'état de la literie. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans ces installations humaines. Pense à me procurer un peignoir et une serviette propres. Assure-toi de la présence de ces fameux échantillons de produits de toilette... »  
Tout en faisant la liste de ses desiderata, Byakuya pénètre dans la pièce, sans un regard pour son lieutenant, lequel lui emboîte machinalement le pas, tout en secouant la tête. « _Ces deux jours ne vont pas être de tout repos _», réalise soudain le Shinigami à la chevelure flamboyante.

_Dans la chambre 107_

Quelque soit le lieu, Kenpachi a vite fait de prendre ses aises. Ayant délaissé son gigai, en vrac sur l'épaisse moquette bleue, il sème les pièces de son uniforme de Shinigami aux quatre coins de la chambre. Les fauteuils de bois doré aux tapisseries cloutées, représentant une partie de chasse à cour, – c'est à dire, la fuite d'un pauvre renard innocent devant une meute de chiens qu'on croirait enragés – , les couvres-lits soyeux, le bureau de bois ciré où il ne s'assoira pas une seule fois de son séjour, reçoivent chacun la preuve que Kenpachi est ici chez lui, comme partout ailleurs.

« Ken-chan ! Ken-chan ! Viens voir, on peut faire pleuvoir dans la salle de bain ! ».  
En tenue d'Adam, l'homme de la onzième division pénètre dans la pièce et avise d'un œil connaisseur le ruissellement d'eau qui se déverse sur sa pupille et vice-capitaine. Rapidement, un sourire déchire son visage, ajoutant un air carnassier à ses traits : « _Ses humains, ils ont parfois des idées formidables !_ ». Sans façons, il a vite fait de rejoindre la petite Yachiru sous la douche et profite avec un délice non dissimulé des bienfaits du confort moderne.

_Au second étage, à l'entrée de la chambre 201_

Avec précaution, Sajin Komamura tourne, dans la serrure, la petite clé qui paraît si fragile dans son immense main. Il clenche doucement la poignée, puis franchit le seuil, en faisant attention de courber la tête tout en se baissant suffisamment. Ce n'est pas la première fois, depuis qu'il est arrivé au manoir de l'étang vert, qu'il manque de se cogner la tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il faut dire que ses deux mètres quatre-vingt huit ne sont guère compatibles avec l'architecture de la vieille bâtisse. Non seulement, la taille moyenne des humains, au Moyen-âge, était inférieure à celle d'aujourd'hui, mais encore, la sienne propre est carrément hors-norme. Heureusement, les plafonds sont à une hauteur plus que respectable. « _Curieuse logique_ », se prend-il à remarquer.  
Le voilà bientôt en train de s'observer avec attention, dans la grande glace recouvrant le mur au-dessus d'un lavabo aux luxueux robinets de cuivre jaune. Son visage, aux traits décidément peu familiers_,_ ne manque pas de l'étonner. Il tâte, d'une main prudente et déconcertée, l'endroit où aurait dû se dresser ses oreilles canines, pointues et velues, pour ne sentir sous ses doigts qu'un crâne rond, recouvert de cheveux coupés très courts, roux et drus. Sa face s'est aplatie. Plus de museau, mais à la place, un nez fin et une bouche large. Ses yeux se sont arrondis, mettant en valeur ses prunelles noires, et il voit ses pommettes saillir sous l'épiderme imberbe et sans défaut qui lui recouvre à présent les joues.  
Kisuke Urahara a fait du beau travail. Sa physionomie humaine lui paraît assez attrayante. Prolongeant son observation, il finit par rougir et se sentir gêné : il a vraiment l'impression de regarder un étranger. Frissonnant à cette sensation étrange, mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle peau, il se dépêche de l'ôter. Pourtant, c'est avec un soin presque tendre qu'il allonge le gigai sur le lit.

_Deux portes plus loin, même étage_

Le calme et le silence règnent, dans la chambre 205. Marechiyo Ômaeda, en proie à une envie naturelle, fixe, dubitativement, le siège de porcelaine des toilettes, d'une teinte mauve discutable, dont il a deviné, avec répulsion, la fonction. Il donnerait tout pour être de retour dans les quartiers des officiers de sa division, là où tout est familier et normal. Il pourrait y user sans complexe de la commodité des latrines, à la couleur blanche on ne peut plus convenable. Ici, tout est étrange, nouveau, et... barbare !

_Au premier étage, dans la chambre 109_

Un respectable quadragénaire, à la barbe précocement grisonnante et aux cheveux poivre et sel, installe avec soin, sur sa table de chevet, la photo encadrée du premier pique-nique de l'année de la famille Durand. Madame Durand, son épouse, aux joues rondes et au sourire sincère, pose, entourée de leurs deux grands garçons et de leur benjamine. L'occupant de la chambre 109 se remémore cette journée avec attendrissement, tout en caressant son ventre qui bedonne complaisamment. « _Comme ils vont me manquer pendant ces deux jours_ », soupire-t-il. Résigné, il s'adosse à la tête du lit, ouvre sa mallette et en sort plusieurs dossiers, dont il commence la lecture.

_Au rez-de-chaussée_

À la réception, après avoir enregistré l'arrivée de monsieur Charles Durand, collaborateur de la société BFFB, i.e. " Bien Faire, Faire Bien", Alphonse se relâche, fatigué tout d'un coup. Monsieur Durand, maître de stage ayant la charge de la formation des cadres de l'entreprise "La Soul Society", homme débonnaire, d'aspect aussi banal que le suggère son patronyme, semble ignorer qu'il va bientôt se retrouver confronté à des énergumènes dignes des habitants de la quatrième dimension.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Tour de table


End file.
